The present invention relates to a rotary joint for data and power transfer. More specifically, the present invention relates to a rotary joint for fiber optic data and power transfer for an aircraft weather radar system.
Moving power and signals around a rotary joint is generally known. Such known rotary joint designs combine fiber optic for data signals and slip ring for power into a combined module. However, such known rotary joints have several disadvantages including reduction in overall system reliability and availability because the durability and reliability of slip rings and brushes may not be suitable for certain applications (e.g., aircraft, aerospace, etc.). It is also known to use ribbon cable wound around the rotating axis to provide a data and power path. However, the reliability of using such ribbon cable is lower than desired and does not allow for 360 degree (continuous) rotation.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a rotating interface that does not require contact or a rigid connection for transmission of power and/or data. It would also be advantageous to combine fiber optic for data transmission and inductance (magnets) for power transmission across a rotary joint interface. Because magnets does not use brushes, durability and reliability are higher than the known slip ring approach. Because fiber optic cables are made of either glass or plastic, and joint interface housings are generally carbon fiber, it will not be affected by the strong magnetic field of the magnet. Thus, it would be desirable to provide for a rotary joint for data and power transfer having one or more of these or other advantageous features. To provide an inexpensive, reliable, and widely adaptable rotary joint for fiber optic data and power transfer that avoids the above-referenced and other problems would represent a significant advance in the art.